


Fucking Drive!

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: When you need to escape a protest you hitch a ride with the first person you see.





	Fucking Drive!

“No Inhuman Registration!” You chant with the rest of the crowd outside of the White House. “No Inhuman Registration!” The crowd has swelled to a few hundred and you’ve got to admit, it’s getting pretty rowdy.  
“The crowd must disperse!” A cop calls over a loud speaker but people just boo him.  
You can’t breathe without bumping into someone and there an energy in the crowd that’s electric. It’s just calm enough that you don’t feel worried or scared but you know that it could change at any second.  
“No Inhuman Registration!” The crowd yells again, it’s like you’ve become one in your rage.  
“This crowd must disperse!” The cops yell again and you see them lining up as you force your way to the far edge of the crowd. You want to get as far away from them and their riot gear as you can, this group won’t be easily contained.  
To be honest you’re pretty sure there are more Inhumans in this crowd than non-Inhumans, which is fine, you’re here supporting them after all.  
It’s then the tear gas comes flying into the crowd. People scream and scatter, one guy grabs a canister then throws it back at the police. They’re shooting people with beanbags and dragging them off, some are being hit with worse. They’re these blue pellet things that seem to paralyze anyone they hit. You duck down to avoid the line of fire but keep moving, you’ve got to get out of here.  
That’s when you see him, settled on his bike, a big cherry red monster of a thing, he’s talking to his friend next to him but otherwise looks ready to go.  
He looks like the kinda guy your mom warned you about, strong, handsome and a little bit dangerous, the back of his jacket does say Howlies after all.  
Your mind is made up when the girl next to you is paralyzed, it’s so much creepier up close. Her body frozen in the moment she was hit, the anger etched into her face, her fist raised in defiance.  
You sprint to the blonde, jumping onto the back of his bike you scream  
“Drive! Fucking drive!” He doesn’t need to be told twice. The engine roars as he shoots forward, the bike wobbles slightly but you can feel his muscles tense as he maneuvers the bike away from the protest. You risk a glance over your shoulder and see two cops on their own motorcycles following you. “They’re following us!” You yell to your getaway driver.  
“Not for long Doll.” He growls, “Hold on tight.” You wrap your arms tightly around him and hold on for dear life as he guns it, you didn’t know he could go faster. He peels around a corner then another, throwing a leg down he makes a quick turn then flies into an alley. “Duck.” He says pulling behind a dumpster and cutting the engine. You do as he says and get low over his back.  
“What if they saw us come down here?” You ask quietly as the roar of the officers bikes comes closer.  
“Then they’re better drivers than they’re lettin’ on.” He says, his voice rumbling through you. Sure enough their bikes go past your hiding spot and when you breathe a sigh of relief he laughs.  
“So what’s the story Doll?”  
“Pardon?” You ask as you climb off of his bike. He laughs again then swings a leg off of the bike and stands. He’s easily over six feet tall and his bright blue eyes study you for a second.  
“God you’re adorable.” He chuckles before going into one of the bags on his bike and swapping the license plate on the back of the bike for a new one. “First you’re at a protest for Inhumans, then you jump on the back of one of the leaders of the Howlies gang’s bike and scream at him to ‘drive just fucking drive’. You then run from the cops, are relieved when they don’t find you and say things like ‘pardon’.”  
“Well, in my defense I did not know that you were a leader of the Howlies. I just needed to get the hell out of there before I was hit with one of those paralyzing pellet things.”  
“They’re called Night Night pellets. The effects wear off.”  
“That's a stupid name.” You shrug then continue, “It was still freaky. Thanks for the ride.” You tell him before turning away and heading down the alleyway.  
“Hold up there darlin’.” He cuts you off, “You don’t just jump onto the back of a man’s bike and then walk away.”  
“Do you want me to pay you?” He laughs again, head thrown back hand on his chest.  
“Oh my god. No darlin’ I wanna buy you a drink.” You stare up at him, he wants to what? Why would he want to buy you a drink?  
“You’re kidding right?”  
“Not at all.”  
“I don’t even know your name!”  
“Steve Rogers, the boys call me Captain.”  
“Yea, I’m not gonna call you Captain.” He grins then shakes his head.  
“I think you’re the kinda woman my mom would’ve wanted me to date.”  
“What kind of woman is that?”  
“Sweet but with a strong sense of right and wrong. Someone who’s not gonna let me walk all over her like the dames the other Howlies have.” He smiles softly down at you, “Come on Doll. Just one drink.” He holds out a hand to you and after a heartbeat you take it.  
“Yea alright.” You agree and he grins.  
One drink turns into dinner. Then lunch a few days later, countless dinners follow after. It’s strange, he’s the leader of a rough and tumble biker gang but he’s nothing but kind and gentle with you. The only time he’d ever laid a hand on you was to protect you from a drunk idiot who’d thought it’d be fun to rile up some Howlies. When the drunk had made a pass at you Steve had yanked you away from the man and behind him. You didn’t hear what he said to the man but his message was clear. Get out.  
“You didn’t have to terrify the poor man Rogers.” You grumble as Steve turns toward you  
“I won’t have anyone messin’ with my girl.” He’d growled back, sitting back down and pulling you into his lap. You settle into him then whisper into his ear,  
“I love you Steve Rogers.”  
“Yea?” He smirks then kisses you before whispering back, “Good. Cuz I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you the moment you leapt onto my bike and told me to fucking drive.”  
“You’re never going to let me live that one down are you?”  
“Not until the day I die Doll.”  
“May that be when we’re old and boring.” You tell him lifting his beer to your lips and taking a drink.  
“I’ll drink to that Doll.” He laughs before taking the drink from you. He sets it down then presses his lips to yours.  
With him you know life is never going to be boring.


End file.
